


A Good Kind of Guilt

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Reid, Fluff, Hand porn, I Love Hotch's Hands, I don't know lol, M/M, Maybe Angst i guess?, Smut to fluff, Top Hotch, breath play, duh - Freeform, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Spencer discovers that he is interested in a certain kind of kink and Hotch is happy to indulge him and stick with him through the ups and downs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, okay so i went to go get my intro from the word document, and i didn't write one!!!! I was just was to excited to get to writing it I guess. Anyway, hope you guys like this as much as I did, I can't wait to see how it all comes together! Let's get started!!!

It had been a few days sense they played around with the collar and Spencer’s butt still hurt if he sat on it a certain way. But the best kind of hurt. It reminded him that he was with someone that loved him, that his Aaron did that, he felt better knowing that’s why he wasn’t sitting much these last few days. In his quest for more knowledge as per usual, he wound up reading everything he could from articles, to blogs, to books about the subject of bdsm, and he couldn’t help but get side tracked a few times, and it all seemed to be different but surely they had some sort of thing in common.

They did, but he couldn’t be sure he wanted to think about all of that right now…it was a lot. So he did as he usually did and focused on one part. One thing he didn’t mind getting into right now. Asphyxiation. They talked about it a lot more than he cared to admit at work for certain cases, and he was sure that he wasn’t the only one that would be aroused by it out of all the people that worked on cases with him, but he just wasn’t sure if Aaron would like it.

Nervously, he put the thought away for the next case they worked after getting back, which thankfully wasn’t about choking, and didn’t end up with any more bodies. They were finishing paperwork in the office when Spencer decided that he wanted to mention it. He was sure that they would have to talk about it, or something, but he didn’t care, it was all he could think about and he wanted to at least ask if it was a possibility.

Walking up to his boss’s office he held the folder carefully and ran a hand through his hair as he knocked on the door before entering. Hotch looked up and couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Come in, are you done with the report?” He asked reaching out for the folder. Spencer nodded and as soon as the paper was in Aaron’s hand he blurted out, quiet enough that no one would hear if they passed by, not that there was anyone to pass by, but loud enough and clear so that he could hear.

“I want you to choke me.”

“Why do you always feel the need to blurt these things out at random times?” He asking thinking back to a few other instances where he had done a similar thing.

“Why did you answer with a question…and you didn’t answer.”

“I could say the same thing for you.” He said setting the folder down and looking up at the younger agent.

“I don’t know; I just feel like I can’t say it unless it happens all at once. And I’m not good at beating around the bush…” He said blushing slightly.

“No you’re not, and neither am I so I will agree to do as you want, as everything else you have propositioned has worked out, but we have to talk about it first. That’s my only rule. That and we have to be mindful of work.” He said nodding to the team that was just outside the window at their respective desks/offices.

“That sounds fair. But we get to have Chinese tonight.” He said smiling back as he left the office and went back to work, leaving when he usually did he went to order food and then by the time he got home Aaron had texted him saying he’d be there in about fifteen, depending on the traffic. He got out the plates and chopsticks for Aaron, and a fork for himself. He got their drinks ready, non-alcoholic for tonight, sense he figured they should be as clear headed as possible for this talk.

Once Aaron was home, they started to eat and Spencer was about half way through his meal and waited for Aaron to take a bite before he spoke.

“I think the biggest reason it appeals to me is the amount of control I give you, aside from the obvious physical sensation’s you get from it that I know you are well aware of, as we know so much about it from unsub’s, but I understand if you don’t want to because it is so close to our work, but it just won’t leave my mind and its kind of all I can think about…so what do you say?” He said and watched his boyfriend look like he was caught in headlights as he slowly finished his bite and clear his mouth with a drink before he responded.

“I thought I said I would agree to it? And that’s not what I was going to talk about, I understand what you like about it, and while I appreciate you’re being honest with me, and trusting me, I feel that if we are going to do this we should set some rules up, and talk about a safe word of sorts, because I don’t know what goes on in that brain and I need to be able to know if something is wrong and you need to stop, especially so if I’m going to be cutting off your oxygen supply.” He said reacting as smoothly as he was before. It would never cease to amaze him how calm and collected Aaron could be, but he loved it.

“Safe word?” Spencer was curious as to what Hotch thought they would be doing that they would need a safe word for, but he liked it.

“Yeah, something that stops everything kind of like –“

“I know what a safe word is Aaron, I was just thinking about what you plan on needing one for? I trust you completely, and I don’t expect you to share my same likes, and in that case you would be the only one choking me, and like I’ve said, I trust you, so I don’t think it really seems necessary.”

“Spencer if I am going to be taking away your ability to speak it is absolutely necessary, we should have done it earlier, but you were able to talk…look just pick a word, and if you’re unable to talk just tap something three times, sound good?” He asked taking a drink as if they weren’t talking about him wrapping his ridiculously large hands around his seemingly small frail neck…it had Spencer squirming in his chair that’s for sure.

“Fine, Moriarty. That’s my word. Aaron smiled and nodded as they finished eating and Spencer was literally sitting on the edge of his chair waiting, but Aaron just seemed to be taking his sweet time, as if Spencer wasn’t already hard as a rock just thinking about it.

When they were finished with dinner Aaron volunteered to do the dishes and it was driving Spencer mad. Finally, he had had enough, walking over he turned him around and pushed up against him as he kissed him deeply and wrapped his arms around his neck. Aaron smirked and kissed him back, putting one hand at the small of his back, the other hand going around and turning the water off.

Hotch walked them backwards through their apartment, smirking as Reid was practically moaning already, his hands everywhere from trying to grab his hair, but also trying to undo his shirt, everywhere. He just moved them into the bedroom and once there he pulled back to pull his shirt off and Spencer did the same with his. And Hotch growled turning them around and pushing Spencer into their bedroom door as he kissed him roughly, a hand coming up and wrapping around his throat and his thumb and finger digging into his skin as he kissed him move and moved his other hand down to slide in his waistband and rub him through his boxers.

Spencer was already half way gone, moaning and back arched so pretty his hands went to Hotch’s arm, feeling it hold onto him, he didn’t expect exactly how much he would love this, and he let his eyes fall closed as he bucked against his hand, only to have him push tighter and pull his hands back, suddenly the pressure was gone and he was standing alone against the door.

“Bed.” Aaron said, his eyes glazed over with a mixture of love and pure raw lust, it was amazing that he was the only one that got to see this side of his boss. He quickly moved over and pulled his pants down and laid on the bed, moving to reach out for Hotch as he took his hands and intertwined their fingers as he kissed him sweetly and moved his hands to above his head and pinned them there with one hand, the other coming down and holding his jaw as he kissed him and kissed down his neck before he traded places and let his kissed turn to bites on his pretty lips and his hand wrapped around Spencer’s perfect neck.

“Please…” He begged as Aaron made the pressure on his neck tighter and he heard Spencer gasp softly and he groaned loudly as he started rocking against Spencer, still in his boxer briefs. He had slipped out of his pants at some point so it was better, and honestly at this point it wasn’t going to take much else at all before they were both there so Aaron decided to test that theory out. He pulled back to look at Spencer’s face, his eyes were closed, mouth open and panting as best he could, he ran his hand down and moved their boxers out of the way and took them both in his hands as he took their cock’s in his hand together and groaned again and bit his lip.

It wasn’t more than a few pumps on their cocks rubbing together and Spencer arched his back coming with a silent cry. He quickly pulled his hand away and he made another choked out moan as his cock twitched again as he came. It only took a minute more of Spencer saying thank you and telling him how good he was and other filthy things like that in his ear and he was coming also, mixing it with Spencer’s on his stomach.

Once he was finished he was still breathing hard as he took Reid’s jaw in his hand and turned his face away so he could see his throat in the light, and examined his neck all over. No bad bruises, should be gone in a few hours, morning at most. He looked down at his boyfriend and smiled goofy and high off the endorphins.

“Good?”

“Perfect.”

He nodded softly and kissed his forehead as he grabbed a dirty t-shirt and cleaned them off haphazardly, not wanting to get up, or leave Spencer really as he held him close and rubbed his chest talking to him about silly little things as he came down and relaxed again. He was half asleep when he felt Spencer roll over away from him, it wasn’t unusual, but it was different, like he was trying to get away. Wrong.

“Spencer what’s wrong?” He asked groggily as he moved closer and heard him sniff and he wrapped his arms around him tighter and kissed his neck.

“Baby, it’s okay…talk to me.” He said and slowly moved his arm so he would roll over and talk to him, Spencer’s version of that was to roll over and curl into his chest, and barely sleep at an audible level.

“This isn’t normal…it’s something that unsub’s like…” He said softly and Hotch felt his heart break.

“Spencer look at him, this is something that lots of people like. Unsub’s also like coffee, and Shakespeare just as much as you do, but you are not an unsub. You are one of the good guys okay? Just because you like something doesn’t mean you’re like them…” He said just reassuring the poor kid who seemed honestly worried about it, and Hotch was reminded by just how young and inexperienced Reid was in that moment. Spencer nodded and just stayed curled up like that for the rest of the night. Eventually they fell asleep and Hotch woke to the smell of bacon and coffee.

Spencer’s ‘thank you’ breakfast. He always made it when he felt like he should say thank you and didn’t know what exactly it was for, it was usually made after a night like before. Hotch happily went out and ate with him and they talked about their plans, and last night, and making a plan to do it again. It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow okay guys how was that? Good? Bad? I don’t know, I was super excited for this one, but I figured I would let it go and see what happened, and it kind of went into a fluff direction towards the end? Let it be known that there will be choking again because I just loved it so much, but that’s it for now! Also!!!! Important!!! Spencer’s safe word is inspired by another fic I read, honestly can’t remember what it was because I read so much spence/hotch fic’s but in one I read his safe word was Moriarty and I would like it to be known that this was done out of respect, not trying to steal your idea I just really liked it, so if you wrote a fic where his safe word was Moriarty, odds are I loved your fic so much I had to honor it somehow! Anyway, now that that is finished, as always follow me on tumblr for more fandom crack, and be safe in your kinky adventures guys!!! @iwantyourbloodonmylips thanks guys!!!!


End file.
